Monitoring viewership of broadcast media content, such as television programming, has been a difficult and imperfect process. Traditionally, target audiences would have to self-record and report their own viewing or listening habits to audience measurement systems.
Improvements in technology have led to the use of specialized monitoring devices that can be connected to home televisions to record and report the station or program that a television is tuned to, which approximates the viewing habits of participating viewers. However, a household may have multiple viewers that use the same television, and the specialized monitoring devices are incapable of determining which viewers (if any) are actually watching the television and/or at what times or during what period viewers are in the room. While conventional monitoring devices can perhaps determine when a television is tuned to a specific program and for how long, such devices cannot determine which of all the possible viewers is, or could be, in fact viewing the program and cannot determine the time period for which each possible viewer viewed, or could have viewed, the program.
For example, a household may have several viewers that cover multiple demographics, such as adult men, adult women, teenagers, and young children. Determining which of the viewers are actually watching the tuned-to content and matching specific viewers and viewing periods to specific content can greatly improve content viewership measurements.
Therefore, there is a desire for systems, devices, and methods for providing improved monitoring of content viewership.